Donovan
Quote Here- General Description Very dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes and one white paw (his front right). Big for his age, with broad shoulders and a slightly stocky build. History Donovan never knew his parents. He was raised by a she-cat known as Kate, along with her litter of kits, Aster, Ren, and Jen. (The last two were named thus because, despite being a tom and a she-cat, they looked almost exactly the same. Kate's fun like that.) He was never raised with the illusion that she was his mother, though he probably would have found out himself eventually, given that he looks nothing like Kate or any of her biological kits. Although she at first resented having him be dumped on her, her conscience wouldn't let her leave a kit to die, and he quickly grew on her. She tried to never leave him out or make him feel unwanted, and he was the "baby of the family" at first. (He's a moon younger than her kits, which is enough to be a significant difference at first, but the gap closed as he got older although the others still tease him about being their little brother at times.) Her mate, Matt, wasn't as accepting. He wasn't happy with the prospect of another mouth to feed, and didn't know why they had to take in the young foundling - they could find another cat to take him in, surely? Kate was adamant, though, and the kit - newly christened Donovan - stayed. Matt and Kate's relationship was already troubled, with a lot of bickering and accusations that Kate was flirting with other toms, and it only continued to deteriorate with Don's arrival. Before long they started arguing a lot and were obviously unhappy. Matt stuck around for a few more moons, prolly because he wasn't selfish enough to leave Kate to fend for herself with four small kits, but by the time Don was four moons old and the others were five he left. Don kind of blames himself for it, since even at that young age he could tell Matt didn't like him, but Kate doesn't hold it against him (though she doesn't hold herself back from complaining about her former mate). His sibs are cool about it except for Jen, who's never been close to him since, though she doesn't show her distaste in front of Kate because her mother is quite adamant about treating him equally, which sometimes only serves to make him feel more different because she reminds them perhaps too often. When he was about 7 moons old (and his siblings were 8), Aster got into a huge argument with her mother about toms or something stupid and ran off. She ended up getting herself killed. The family was never quite the same after that. Don feels kind of alone, especially since Jen has withdrawn even further into her snappy shell. Ren was never super close to Don - Aster was the sibling he felt closest to - but after Aster's death he drew a lot closer to his adopted brother, to the gray tom's surprise. Kate blamed herself for Aster's death, though, and became more withdrawn and irritable after that, though she's started to recover after two moons. Ren and Don are pretty close now and have fun joking and teasing each other, though they both still miss Aster. Jen's pretty much on her own. Family Tree Adopted Family Father: : Matt (Living) Mother: : Kate (Living) Sisters: : Jen (Living) : Aster (Deceased; Residence Unknown) Brother: : Ren (Living) Category:X-SwiftyGirl-x Category:Rogue